


December, 2005.

by youarebymyside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Only important characters are listed, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, The Rest Is Confetti, The relationship doesn't start until Harry is 20+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: Instead of rushing to the Department of Mysteries, Harry calls for Sirius through the mirror first. It changes the entire course of their lives. Have a small journey from June, 1996 to June, 2001. And a little more.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 219





	1. "In the beginning when land touched the sea...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to base my fic on the book events, but it's my own AU & I get to create the rules, the days, the birthdays.:) Some dates might match our muggle calendar just to make it easier to understand the timeline. The chapters names and the quote at the beginning of the fic are from the same song. You can listen to it if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5qxME8ArAA
> 
> Many many thanks to my friend for beta reading this work. They're a life saviour. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main story.
> 
> TW: A small mention of injuries somewhere in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, when I write "the Weasleys", both Fred and George are and WILL be alive. That is not a spoiler because it is not stated in the fic in any way. That's just a fact of this AU. Those two deserve at least that.
> 
> Enjoy your reading. <3

_"Once there was one sea that grew into two  
Wonders of nature surround me and you  
<...>  
The trees in the forest, they cover my head_  
_They act like a shelter from what lies ahead_  
_And I'm left to wonder how it began."_

**_'In the beginning' by Fahrenhaidt_ **

**June, 1996 (Fifteen & thirty six).**

Sirius is there when Harry calls for him through the two way mirror. 

"Sirius, where are you? Are you okay?" 

When Harry sees his godfather, he can't believe his eyes. The vision felt so real, so painful. Is it possible that Sirius is okay right now? Still at the Grimmauld place, right where he saw him the last time before going back to school? Sensing a complete terror and panic rushing through Harry, Remus interrupts his thoughts.

"Harry, what happened? I'm with Sirius right now, here's Buckbeak," Remus shows him the creature through the mirror. "We are safe, everything is alright. Should I contact professor Snape? Does he keep teaching you occlumency?" 

"No, I—"

"Is it something you saw, again? Don’t believe everything you see, Harry. Contact Sirius through the mirror at any time, even at night, it doesn't matter. He knows how to tell the others quickly if something actually happens. We are always here for you. Whatever it is, we will help. You hear me, Harry? Don't be shy and definitely check with us first."

Still worried, Harry nods. 

"I really am alright," Sirius smiles at Harry reassuringly. "Not doing anything stupid, not going outside, even though I hate being stuck here. Remus is right, you know? Contact me any time. I'm always happy to hear from you."

Harry wishes he could reach through the mirror and hug his godfather. Whatever vision he saw, it wasn't real. Harry feels a flash of anger, Voldemort almost tricked him into doing something stupid _again_. It fades just as quickly as it came, when Sirius calls his name.

"Harry, if you need to see me in person, I'll go to you right now. Just say the words, Padfoot is always ready for a walk."

"No, you stay right where you are! I don't want you to get into any trouble. I'll see you at summer break, not so long now.”

“A full month,” even though Sirius tries to hide it, Harry hears a mix of irritation and sadness in his voice.

“Even less, three weeks now. It’s alright, I promise,” Harry is still a little anxious that Sirius might try to sneak out. “I should go now, but I'll talk to you soon. I’m so happy you’re alright! Please, _please_ just stay there."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Do NOT go outside," Harry says with a warning before ending the conversation.

He wraps the mirror in a piece of cloth and hides it under his robes. He thinks that maybe he really should try harder next time to make occlumency work. Still, after a vision where Voldemort tortures his godfather to death, Harry carries the mirror with him everywhere. He doesn’t show it to anyone, not even to Ron and Hermione. He never pulls it out, unless he is completely alone. He only wants to be sure that Sirius is safe and not going anywhere, that is all.   
  


**August, 1996 (Sixteen and thirty six).**

Harry arrives at the Grimmauld place on August seventh. Though his birthday was almost a week ago, he gets lots of hugs and happy birthdays. Mrs. Weasley cooks a great dinner and they all celebrate his sixteenth birthday. Harry sits between Kingsley and Hermione, watches as Tonks changes her hair colour and the face to a cat, then a duck, then a pig. The girls—Hermione and Ginny—laugh at it, Ginny also requests for a penguin and Harry is happy to know that nothing has changed while he was at his Aunt and Uncle's. George and Fred argue jokingly about something with their dad while Molly tries to shush the three of them and only gets a "Molly, dear, it's fine" in return. Harry occasionally glances at Sirius—he missed him, he missed his godfather so much. Sirius seems to notice the looks and mutters, "Do you need to talk?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, I just…" he breaks off, he can't say it. He was seeking this since the last time they spoke. He wanted to see Sirius so badly and now he Just. Can't. Say it. "I... "

He looks at Sirius and begs for him to understand. How can he explain all that he feels? How his heart races and aches when he looks at Sirius, how much he wants an embracing hug, a confirmation that Sirius is not only alive and breathing, but he is also completely fine. Not very happy, maybe, stuck in his family's house, but safe at least.

 _"Sirius,"_ Harry tries again, not knowing how to express it in any other way.

"Don't bother," Sirius smiles at him openly, with a soft chuckle and a warm smile. "I get it."

"Do you?" Harry says quietly, hopefully, looking him straight in the eyes. Does he, really?

"I'm happy to see you, too."

That's not exactly it, Harry thinks. He must still look anxious because Sirius adds, "Don't overthink it, Harry. I couldn't get out and I missed you, too. I'm happy we can finally talk in person."

As much it brings the relief Harry needs, something also tightens in his solar plexus. He feels overwhelmingly happy, yet still uneasy. He doesn't know why.

Still, he says to himself, Sirius missed him just as much. He suppresses the urge to reach out and touch Sirius' hand. The gesture would not be so familiar to Sirius.

*** * ***

Harry understands the reason of his own uneasiness the day after, when they get a letter from the Ministry that says that Sirius has to face the trial. The fact that Sirius knew and didn't say a single word, didn't even hint or mention the possibility to Harry makes it even worse. Sirius explains that he would tell him when he knew for sure, but it still hurts a bit.

For the next week Harry watches his godfather becoming a shadow of his usual self. Sirius gets irritated, angry, snaps at people more often. Mrs. Weasley arguing back with Sirius is not making it easier.

Harry gets what his godfather is going through. The idea of Sirius no longer being there for him or no longer being _at all_ makes him sick. He can't imagine it, can't even bear it. When his sixth year is supposed to start in two weeks, he can't care to be bothered. His world shrinks to the only point—Sirius existing,—with the others being in the background, at the back of his mind, like a fog after a rainy night.

Harry tries to leave Sirius alone, keeps pacing around the house, but soon it seems that even Sirius can't find a place to calm himself and relax. He is starting to break, too.

When it is only three days until the trial, Harry can't find Sirius anywhere, it is always _Padfoot_. Harry tries to give him as much space as he can, he sees the dog curling up next to Buckbeak, but his own anxiety doesn't let him leave Sirius alone.

"Do you mind if I stay?" he peeks in through the attic door. "Even Ron gives me weird looks now, it's driving me crazy."

It takes only a dog's quiet whine for Harry to drop next to Padfoot. He slightly pushes back with his back legs, but then gets up just to turn around and put his head in Harry's lap. Harry strokes his ear and neck gently. 

"I am so sorry," Harry says. "I wish you wouldn't have to go through this."

Harry is not sure what else he can do, he doesn't want to think of the consequences of the trial, so he focuses on petting the dog. They sit there in silence: Buckbeak behind Harry's back, Padfoot's head is on his thighs. They sit there until both he and Padfoot start to quietly snore.

*** * ***

Harry is standing in the Ministry hallway where he was standing almost a year ago before his own trial. When the aurors bring in Peter Pettigrew in the flesh, Harry can swear that his face has more rat-like lineaments than he remembered. Or maybe his human form only keeps adjusting to what he really is: a weak, disgusting coward that deserves to be killed by somebody's boot.

Angry and nervous, Sirius is walking right after Pettigrew.

Harry is not allowed inside the courtroom and can't stop walking up and down the hall until the doors open again. The witches and wizards leave chatting, not minding Harry at all. When Sirius finally walks out, he looks lost and pale. Harry's heart sinks at the thought of the dementors having the permission to finish what they have almost done two years ago. It was when Sirius only just came back to him, too.

"Free," Sirius says. "Cleared of all charges."

Harry's heart starts beating faster.

"And Pettigrew?"

"The dementor's kiss to an immediate order."

The confidence doesn't seem to get back to Sirius until the reality reminds of itself when Harry happily throws himself at him in such a tight grip that it gets hard for Sirius to breathe.

Harry's body is hot in his arms and it reminds him of melting chocolate for some reason. Sirius breathes in the smell of his godson's skin, still not believing that he is here to stay. He closes his eyes, thinking about it for a moment. To freely walk outside without a disguise, to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends to spend more time with Harry. To be able to drink butterbeer and order food in public, openly, to make silly jokes in order to hear Harry's laugh.

Sirius lets Harry hug him for as long as the boy needs. To be completely honest, Sirius needs it just as much.  
  


**July, 1997 (Sixteen and thirty seven).**

Sirius is there when Harry comes back from Hogwarts after Albus Dumbledore is killed. Dead Albus means less protection for Harry, but also no more staying at his Aunt and Uncle's place.

There are no words said other than _"Sirius''_ and a tight, long, understanding hug. Sirius may not have liked the old wizard much, but Albus still helped to get his freedom back. Besides, Sirius is not delusional about Albus' impact on the wizarding world and what comfort the old man was giving Harry when Sirius was not there for him.

He rubs Harry's back soothingly until his godson stops shaking.

**  
September, 1997 (Seventeen and thirty seven).**

Harry is there when it is too dangerous to go back to school. Peeking through the window only to see Death Eaters waiting for any sign of him outside number Twelve, Grimmauld place. Peeking until a warm hand rests on his shoulder. When Harry doesn't react, it is a big black dog that bites his trouser leg and pulls him far from the window.

When Sirius uses Padfoot to make a point, Harry knows that he better listen to it. He gives in 

"Alright, I'm going. Please don't bite me."

It is a cold wet nose that bumps into the palm of his hand and a warm soft tongue a second later. It makes Harry smile.

**May, 1998 (Seventeen and thirty eight).**

Sirius is there when the Battle at Hogwarts happens. He still believes that there _are_ things worth dying for, though now he has something— _somebody_ —to stay alive for. He has had Harry for a while now and he is not about to give up.

He fights furiously. Miraculously escaping death a few times, he still defeats his every opponent. The last one manages to open up a nasty bleeding wound on Sirius' wand arm.

Exhausted, he still witnesses how Harry defeats Lord Voldemort in the Big Hall. When the crowd starts cheering, Sirius' legs don't hold him anymore. He collapses on the floor only to wake up in a different location, to the bandages on his arm and Poppy's face.

"Feeling better?" 

He finds himself in an actual bed in the medical wing—or what's left of it. Harry is sleeping in a very uncomfortable position on a chair next to his godfather's bed, his hands crossed on his chest.

"He was up all night," Poppy says disapprovingly, tracing Sirius' look. "Couldn't convince him to get some rest until you're awake, so there you go. He passed out no longer than fifteen minutes ago."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday. It's currently ten in the morning, so I'd say… Around eighteen hours, more or less. You did not answer, how are you feeling?"

Sirius looks at the bandages and tries to stretch his arm. It stings to move, but doesn't feel even nearly as bad as it was right after the battle. The bone itself is hurting, though.

"Yes, feeling better."

Sirius looks around and sees much worse injured people than he currently is. Missing ears, bloody scars on their faces, torn limbs. Some of them are on the floor while he is in the bed. Feeling disgusting about taking up the space he doesn't really need, he wants to leave immediately.

"Is Harry alright?"

"He'll need a lot of rest and good care, but surprisingly, no serious injuries. Just a few scratches. If you promise to take care of that nasty cut of yours and of Mr. Potter, I can discharge you both. Unfortunately, we have too many patients that could use this bed."

"That I can do," Sirius is on his feet right away. He doesn't need to hear a healer's permission twice to leave the battlefield and to take his sleeping godson home. His arm hurts pretty bad as he puts Silencio around Harry and floats him to Hogwarts's borders.

Not looking back at the castle, Sirius apparates them home. 

Harry doesn't wake up even when Sirius collapses on the bed next to him. He falls asleep not knowing if any of his friends are still alive. Not believing that he lived through a second war, and that Harry—his Harry that he knows since the day the boy was born—finished the darkest and deadliest wizard with _Expelliarmus._

*** * ***

After Harry goes back for the last year and finishes the school in-nineteen-ninety-nine, they decide to move. Being of age and sure of what he wants out of life for the next few years, Harry is there helping Sirius to choose their new home. Real estate market collapses after people rush to sell their homes or even abandon them, seeking a life far away from where the war had happened.

Sirius is worried that Harry might feel stuck with him or that he owes him for something, though it is not a question whether Harry wants to move in with Sirius or not.

"You can finally forget about your family's place. You can build new memories. I want to help."

"But don't you want your _own_ place?" Sirius wants to make sure that Harry understands what he is doing, what he is singing up for. "You sure as hell can afford it, but if we buy a house now, I don't think that you'd be able to afford another one. Not in the nearest future at least. And right now? You can start living your own life, trying out things you haven't tried before. You don't have to worry about me."

Sirius doesn't say that he is too old for new adventures because he is not. Though he is just a little bit tired after living through two massacres and somehow walking out alive. While Remus and Tonks look ten years older, the battle didn't seem to affect him as much. Just an ugly scar from the wrist to an elbow on his wand arm, a little more of grey hair, but what is it, really? If anything, it is a reminder to Sirius that he has to keep on living and keep on _making_ new memories.

"What is an empty manor when you live there by yourself? Besides, I don't even _need_ an actual manor. I want to live with you. I can do all the same things. Just tell me if you don't want to see me every morning and I'll get out of your face."

Getting rid of Harry is the last thing Sirius would ever want. 

"No, you're staying."

"Good," Harry says with a nod, leaving no place for any further argument. 

*** * ***

Seeking more privacy and a better view than London's busy streets, they end up buying a cottage in Hampshire. Splitting the payment, Sirius decides not to mention that Harry pays seventy percent of it. The place still needs a renovation and Harry makes it clear that Sirius can spend as much money as he wants on that.

Sirius strongly tries to object when Harry is also splitting the ownership in half, making sure that it is written on legal papers, too. When Harry jokingly threatens to make Sirius a proper owner of the cottage, with him just living there and paying the bills, Sirius suddenly becomes quieter, not trying his luck. If there is anything he learned about Harry through the years, it is that he is not actually joking. Not about that.   
  


**2000.**

Despite protecting the cottage with magic in every way possible, Harry can't fully escape his fame.There are always ex classmates or just noisy people that are dying to know where he lives, who he dates, who he sleeps with. If there is _any_ chance to get a piece of him.

While the house is being renovated, Remus and Tonks suddenly announce that they are going to have a child. That they have known for a while now, but they wanted to make sure. Due to this wonderful news, the house is about to have one extra bedroom for the kid, which makes it four in total. Previous owners were muggles, and instead of getting rid of stalls for horses in the barn, Harry decides to keep them. When Sirius asks if Harry has any plans for it, Harry says that he is not sure yet, though he might have an idea for later. Sirius wonders but doesn't push for more. He is confident that his godson is going to tell him when he is ready.

*** * ***

In the morning of June thirty, Remus arrives at their doors. Tired, sleepless, excited. "A boy," he says. "We have a boy. Dora was at the hospital since yesterday and she finally gave birth to him at five am. I'm a dad," Remus says catching his breath. "I'm a dad," he says more quietly, as if not believing this.

Both Harry and Sirius embrace him with cheering, congratulate him. They still haven't finished the renovation, but it motivates Harry to work faster. It makes him so happy and he can't wait to have his newborn godson and his parents as their guests.

*** * ***

They finally end the renovation of the cottage by December of two thousand. They have an amazing Christmas celebration with their closest friends. With Remus and Tonks, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, and Hermione, of course; with what is left of the members of the Order like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry appreciates them all and even finds it amusing that being the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley keeps Harry's house location to himself and barely even mentions Harry despite the reporters constantly asking him about their friendship.

Harry keeps close to the people that would never betray or expose him. Unfortunately, the more time is passing, the more obvious gets the fact that his life is not becoming very much easier outside of that trusted circle: the exaggerated fairy tales about him defeating Voldemort are in the children’s books and they are already _ridiculously_ popular. Harry can’t breathe or move without people following his every step and creating more stories and rumours about him.

**  
August 1st, 2001 (twenty one & forty one).**

Harry should have seen this, but his dates fail one after another. The disaster starts in January and by the time he gives up, it is already the end of July of two thousand one. Sirius sensed it before, saw the desperation in him, but that one evening Harry apparates home extremely drunk and Sirius knows that his godson reached his limits. Harry leans on the entrance door in the pouring rain, not even attempting to get inside, and Sirius has never seen Harry like that before.

Helping Harry in and to undress, Sirius asks simply, "That bad, huh?"

Harry nods and hiccups. His eyes are red behind the glasses and his look is very unfocused. When Sirius takes off his godson's glasses and says to lean on him, he says as a parenthetical note, "Do I want to know?"

Harry cackles. "Thanks, I've talked enough about this with my so-called date, haha."

Sirius doesn't know what he expects, but he pushes it for some reason. "No, I mean do _I_ want to know? Do I _need_ to?"

Harry's look is fixed on him until they reach the bathroom next to Harry's bedroom. He stumbles a few times on the stairs, but keeps staring at Sirius. When Harry finally sits on the bathtub rim and Sirius starts unbuttoning Harry's shirt, Harry suddenly says, "Yes."

Sirius gives him a questioning glance.

"You prob'ly," Harry says thickly, "need to know."

Sirius nods and keeps undressing Harry. The guess was pretty obvious from the beginning. Starting with the lack of interest in building something outside their settled life and finishing with his rare, absolutely _ignorant_ dates that only want to know about the adventurous part of Harry Potter. It never occurs to them that Harry may not want anything from his school life full of threats and danger; that there is much more to the boring part of the famous Harry James Potter than most of the wizarding world would like him to have.

Somehow, it never occurs to them that a twenty one year old Harry Potter has a soul just as tired as Sirius'. That he only wants a peaceful life, playing quidditch and riding his broomstick, and not being reminded about all those people that still want a piece of him. Not once has Harry complained about people starting a conversation about all the great things that he had done for the world and never asking what is his favourite time of the year or what he likes to eat. Sirius knows: it is when spring starts to look like summer, but it is not too hot. Harry loves meat and potatoes, he doesn't mind some good soup, too. Harry likes food that makes him feel like he had a very good meal, that he is full. Maybe he would even tell one of his dates that running water relaxes him and that is why he lives by a riverside. That his godfather understands him like no one else; that he brings Harry the feeling of comfort, protection even, so that is why Harry lives with him. Sirius knows that Harry found his cosy nest and that he is not exactly rushing to leave it. It is not that Sirius minds—he doesn't, really. It is that no one ever bothered to ask about it, therefore not a single person from the outside world has ever managed to drag Harry out of his own.

Getting Harry to bed and leaving his room with the door open, Sirius thinks that the next step would be becoming one of those muggle couples. The ones that raise animals and birds, that grow fruits and vegetables on their farm and sell it on the farm markets for a living. The ones who take their one year old smiley godson for the weekends so their best friends could use free time for themselves.

Sitting by the fireplace on the first floor, Sirius expects himself to laugh, though it only amuses him how comfortable life with Harry seems to be. Having what so many men and women can only dream of, Harry handles it to Sirius on a silver plate every single day. Sirius tries really hard to feel any kind of alarm, the idea of accepting what his godson is offering—Harry is offering _himself_ —should not probably feel as normal. The only alarm his brain seems to care to give him is that he has spent too many hours in one position and the once steaming cup of tea in his hands is actually cold now.

Setting it aside, he heads to his own bedroom.

**  
August 7, 2001.**

Sirius wants to make sure that he is making the right choice before fully giving in to the idea. Harry is there, encouraging and supporting Sirius, watching him come and go with a smile.

One day Sirius leaves for a date with a man in his late thirties and it happens to be one of the most boring events Sirius has ever attended to. Especially considering that he was forced to sit through his family's meetings back when he was a teenager and listen to Valbugra's nonsense about their service to the Dark Lord. Despite the very good looks of the man in front of him, Sirius can't even bother to remember his name and the idea of having sex with him feels wrong.

Sirius has to admit, though: he haven't had a lot of sex for the past few years. In fact, it is mostly hot showers or morning masturbation while Harry, not being a morning person, is still asleep next door. Still, he would not exchange that for a one night stand with a person that he can't spend even a couple of hours talking to without feeling like dozing off.

Sirius comes back home frustrated only to smile a moment later. He finds Harry in the kitchen: the flour is in Harry's hair, on his face, on his clothes, on the floor. Sirius had never seen him trying to bake before, so he asks the first question that comes to his mind.

“What is going on here?”

Harry answers so easily and confidently as if he has been baking since he was five years old and _definitely_ knows what he is doing.

"I was bored. I'm making bread."

The dog-like laugh escapes Sirius' throat no matter how hard he fights it. Instead of blushing, Harry only smiles wider at him.

"I didn't even know we had flour," Sirius says. "Are these—"

"Pumpkin seeds, yes," Harry replies. "And we didn't, I went to the store while you were away. How was the date, by the way?"

Red-faced from the fireplace's heat, those silly rounded glasses slipping down his nose, in a simple blue t-shirt and shorts, Harry looks more charming than Sirius' long forgotten date could ever dream of.

Sirius rolls his eyes and snickers at the question.

" _That_ bad, huh?" Harry asks, mimicking Sirius' tone. "Well, I can be your tonight's date if you want. On today's menu," Harry looks around their messy kitchen and says with an equally ridiculous and endearing cheerful tone, "Flour!"

Shaking his head and laughing, Sirius asks, "What stage of _baking_ you’re at? Do you need help?"

"Actually," Harry is not even slightly bothered by the implication of irony in his godfather's voice, "I just need to put the dough into the oven and clean it all up, I guess? Are you hungry?"

It is not even nine pm yet and Sirius realises that yes, he would gladly have a bite of whatever they are going to end up with.

"Okay, let me go change and I'll help you. And yes, I _am_ hungry."

"Oh, I bought veggies, pickles and greens, some goat cheese. Wanted to make a salad. We also have wine if you'd like. Or, you know, fire-whiskey, if the date was a complete disaster, which, I already can tell, was exactly like that. What do you think?"

Sirius' mouth waters as he imagines all the taste and he can't stop smirking at the thought of how well Harry knows him. He swallows and says, "If it wasn't for your company, I'd definitely got myself drunk. With you, though? Wine will do just fine."

Harry doesn't answer, though Sirius is sure that his godson is trying to hide a smile.

Before he leaves the kitchen, he hears a question. "Honestly Sirius, what were you doing for almost three hours then?"

Sirius answers at the last moment, already on his way upstairs. He raises his voice so Harry could hear him, "I was wasting my time."

**  
August 22, 2001.**

Sirius doesn't know why he even bothers the next time. It is lunch time and it is so hot outside, he wants to spend the whole day under a tent, sipping cold tea and breaking off just to swim in the river. When he is leaving, he sees Harry in his swim shorts casting a towel out in the air and dropping it on the grass.

"Have a good time," Harry waves at him before Sirius apparates. 

It takes a single look at the guy that he has a date with to understand that his attempts are pointless. A young kid, no older than eighteen. His red hair reminds him of the Weasleys so much that he can't even imagine having a serious conversation with him, let alone a quick fuck. He laughs at himself, knowing perfectly well what— _who_ —he actually wants.

Sirius gets back home no more than fifteen minutes after, only to find Harry doing what he himself wanted to do all along. When he gets closer to the riverside, he sees Harry's yellow swim shorts on the ground. Harry, on the other hand, is floating in the river with his eyes closed. He looks like a starfish, though Sirius is sure that they don't have dark pubic hair and cocks showing between their lower limbs. Harry does, and Sirius is openly grinning at what he sees.

"Tell me," he asks as calmly as possible not to freak Harry out. As expected, there is a loud splash and a jerk when Harry opens his eyes and nervously looks around. When he finds Sirius, he lets out an obvious sigh of relief. "Do you wear these," he points to the shorts on the grass, "just for me? Because if so, I don't actually care."

"Really?"

"Well, it's only you and me here. Or were you expecting somebody else? Should I be worried about the magic that protects our house from the outsiders not working as good as it should? And, more importantly, about you suddenly inviting strangers to our property?"

"I wasn't expecting _anyone_ until the evening, since you left, what, ten minutes ago? But I guess something went horribly wrong and now I have to put my shorts back on, despite whatever it is you're saying,” Harry doesn't move even an inch to do what he just said.

"I'm saying that I don't actually mind," Sirius conjures two wooden sun loungers next to each other and another towel. He throws the towels on the loungers.

"Don't you? Because I am sooo embarrassed," Sirius would believe him if he didn’t see Harry’s expression. Harry gives him a smile that reminds Sirius of young Remus when he was about to break around ten Hogwarts rules while still wearing a Prefect badge. Mister 'I can flirt with you still looking like an innocent kitten and you'd want to play with me immediately'.

Sirius feels proud of Harry's natural smugness.

"I decided that it wasn't the place I wanted to be at this exact moment," he conjures a small table that matches the chairs. A moment later, there is a carafe with cold tea and two empty glasses with ice cubes in it. The carafe pours tea into the glasses by itself.

"Fancy," Harry comments, watching Sirius. "So, what _is_ the place you do want to be at right now?"

"I think you," Sirius takes off his shirt, "have a pretty good guess by now." He never thought he would be so glad to be home and to act so freely, especially in Harry's presence. Taking off his trousers and underwear, Sirius jumps into the water.

Harry's acting is flawless even when Sirius emerges from the water next to him. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Harry looks with interest—not every day he gets to openly stare and study, to flirt so plainly. He wants to grab his godfather's hand and pull him closer. He wants to hold him just the way nifflers grab every shiny thing just to bring it into their house and never let it go. Except that Sirius already calls Harry's home his own, too, and the drops of water that are shining on Sirius' face make Harry feel funny.

"Sure, mister I-didn't-have-a-crush-on-you-since-I-was-thirteen."

"What a whacking lie. Pure insinuation."

Sirius raises an eyebrow, swimming so close that their hands touch. "Yeah?"

Harry is not sure where to look. Sirius' bare shoulders and collarbones. The face so close, Harry can see his wrinkles and eyelashes. The thought of them simply being naked so close to each other makes him so thirsty that he is sure that that tasty cold tea would not help him even a bit. 

"Yeah. You're totally wrong. After your trial, when you hugged me in that hallway?"

"Yes?" 

"I felt that, but I only actually knew a few days later. I remember watching you from the train, September first, you in your human form, no need to go as Padfoot anymore. You remember that, don't you? I remember watching you and feeling... I don't know, butterflies? That's when I realised what it was."

"Aww, how sweet," Harry splashes water at Sirius for that reaction. "So you were what," he pauses to count, "sixteen?"

"Yep. Big difference."

Sirius' laugh is spreading above the surface and Harry can't help himself when his heart starts to race. He drops all his acting, he is itching to touch Sirius' skin. If it wasn't so hot in the house, he would apparate them into his bedroom and let his godfather do anything he wants with him.

"And look at you now. Not such a kid anymore, are you?"

"Just a fair warning: you choose to kiss me, there are no more dates with other people."

"I thought I just came back from a date without even spending ten minutes there and said that I'd rather be here with you. And here I thought we had a connection."

"Sirius, I am _dying_ from how much I want you. Don't mess with me."

"Oooh, just wait until Remus hears about it."

"Wha—"

The words are dying before they are said when Sirius covers Harry's lips with his. Harry lets his tongue in and quietly moans feeling his cock reacting to something as simple as a slow kiss. When Sirius places a hand on Harry's hip, Harry pulls away before he can forget how to swim and drown them both.

"So, what were you saying?" Sirius says, grinning.

Harry thinks that if Sirius had a double, he would let them fuck him from both sides. He doesn't know what to begin with, so he starts with the first thing that he is ready for. "Teach me how you like it when people suck you off."

When Harry gets out of the water, Sirius follows him. He teases Harry, "Do you think Moony is going to believe—"

"Maybe I should give him head instead? Don't think his wife is going to be okay with it, though we still can try. Hmm?"

"Oooh, hard _and_ salty. I like it."

"You're telling Lupin about this," Harry drops on his knees next to a chair that Sirius sits on, "I'm never doing this again."

Sirius's expression changes from smirking to surprised when Harry kisses the base of his cock and licks to the tip. Holding the balls with the one hand, he closes his lips around a pink head.

Almost feeling like this is a pleasant hallucination than the reality, Sirius lets out a quiet moan. Harry is hungry for him, greedy, trying so hard.

“Hey, hey,” Sirius tries to slow him down, but Harry grabs his wrist with his free hand. He locks his gaze with Sirius’ and Sirius catches a little smirk in the corners of his boy’s mouth. Harry goes past the head and Sirius can’t resist but to push deeper, nails digging into Harry’s forearm. Harry takes it like a champion that he is, with the mix of hissing and chuckling without even breaking off. “Merlin, you're wild. So good.”

Wetting his lips and closing his eyes, Sirius thinks that fucking his godson's mouth is the last thing he would like to share with anybody, but especially with his best friend. Remus was watching Harry growing up, after all, even if from afar.

**  
August 31, 2001.**

The next time Sirius and Harry show up to pick up Teddy from his parents, they only have the time to say their "Hi".

"Hold on a second," Remus starts grinning at them when they barely enter the house. He looks at Sirius, "You old dog."

"Oh no, I—"

"You what? Wait, you told him?!"

"I did not. Not a single word. Moony, tell him."

"Baby, look at this, they don't even deny it. I told you it's not just sharing a house."

 _"Remus,"_ Harry is warning him through the gritted teeth, his face is red from both anger and embarrassment.

Seeing the way it is unfolding, Sirius immediately tries to put an end to this. "Okay, that's enough. Tell Harry your secret before he decides that I can't keep a promise and refuses to—" Sirius suddenly bites his tongue.

Lupin looks at Harry with delight, understanding what Sirius meant even without him having to finish the sentence. "Oh, you're giving him ultimatums already? Smart kid. I wouldn't say it worked every time back in the days, but when Sirius needs to, he keeps his mouth shut. Sex must be great if he's not even going to say it now."

Lost for words, Harry only lets few escape his mouth. "What. The actual. Hell?" He doesn't know whether to blame Sirius or is there something going on that neither of them actually knows. Or is it just him? "What is going on here?"

Lupin laughs and taps the tip of his nose. "The wolf can smell even a slight difference. You two? Aside from sweat, you stink of sex and happiness. You," Remus points at Harry, "smell of pain and pleasure. You're tired, too, but in a good way. You wouldn't change it to how it was before. He," Remus glances at Sirius and both Harry and Sirius can swear that it entertains him like nothing else, "gets you real good, isn't he? You're not changing, huh, Pads?"

Sirius coughs. "I thought we are here to pick up your son to give you some free time?"

"Wait," Harry can't believe it. "You got that just from the smell? And you," he points at his godfather, "knew that you wouldn't need to tell him anything because he'd know it anyway? And you didn't warn me?"

"Listen, you wouldn't need much brains to connect a very drunk person with how they're gonna be sick at night. I totally forgot Remus predicted it back when Peter got wasted and even puking in the loo didn't help him. We still had to carry him to Poppy, for Merlin's sake! Who knew that he," Sirius gestures at his best friend, "can actually _sense_ it?!"

"Oh, don't blame him, Harry," Remus smiles, "he couldn't possibly know. I only mentioned it that one time and it wasn't sexy at all. Peter was really sick, it was easy to forget I even said that. Never mind that, just tell me, out of curiosity, whose bed are you two sharing now? Can't tell if you're changing the rooms or—"

"And that is what I have to deal with every day," Tonks interrupts suddenly, bringing Teddy's bag. "That is the man I married and have a son with. Speaking of Teddy, I'll go get him."

"I need to get some air," feeling his whole body burn, Harry is retreating outside immediately. No way he is going to meet his fourteen months old godson looking like someone slapped him. Especially not Teddy's dad himself.

Sirius waits until Harry is out of hearing range and tells his beaming friend, "You break something in Harry or pull that off ever again, I swear, I'll bite you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Remus shrugs. "I've had worse."

Sirius' voice softens. "Moony, I mean it," he looks around as if making sure that no one can hear them. He lowers his voice. "You know Harry. He's good, he's… he's eager to please, alright? He's not your average 'I'm the nice guy’ and you know just as well as I do that even with his trust issues, he is extremely loyal. Don't ruin it."

Lupin's expression changes. "Oh, you poor bastard."

"Don't even start."

"You fell for him, didn't you? You’ve always wanted to be there for him, always loved him even when you probably thought that he hated you, back when you were in prison. And look at you, living with him for years and now falling so shamelessly and not just for good sex. Be careful, my friend. It's a very slippery road and you are in some very, _very_ deep shit."

Sirius snaps his teeth in a very dog-like manner and almost growls. Before he can talk back, Tonks interrupts them by bringing her son. Teddy is already smiling at Sirius with his toothy smile. His mother kisses his temple before handing Teddy to Sirius. Lupin is beaming at them even harder.

"We're going to pick him up on Sunday, alright?" Tonks stands next to her husband. "Probably closer to dinner. Well, you know how it is."

"Don't worry, we're glad to have him. And Teddy loves spending time at our place, too. Aren't you, kid?"

The boy keeps smiling and nods. Then asks, "And 'arry?"

"Harry is waiting for us outside. Probably circling around on a broomstick."

“Brooms’ick?” Teddy glances at his parents and whispers into Sirius's ear, "Dada… again?"

Sirius chuckles while going outside. The boy learns about his surroundings very quickly. And when your parents are Remus and Nymphadora, well… "Harry is fine and we're going back all together. And you, sir, are flying with me on the bike."

Teddy's attention immediately shifts when he sees the bike. His yellow hair turns bright purple and it is the exact reaction Sirius expects.

Remus doesn't wait until they take off. He cuts off the sounds by closing the door and turning back to his wife. "I'm telling you, these two are going to end up being married."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Give it a few years, they will get there. And oh, I would _love_ to see Sirius' expression when he realises what he actually got himself into. He thinks he does, but he has no idea. Not even in the slightest."

Tonks looks at him disapprovingly; her voice is calm. "You know that this will get back at you if you keep this up, right?"

Remus smiles at her almost smugly and doesn't say anything. It may be worth it.   
  


**June 23—October 5, 2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the next chapter. ;)


	2. ...the oath was created around you and me." (Bonus)

On Monday, the evening of July thirty first, the year is two thousand and five, Sirius gives Harry a special present. It is a thin gold chain with a very simply looking gold medallion. It is beautiful, of course, but such an uncharacteristic present from his godfather makes Harry very confused. Although, meeting Sirius’ warm gaze, he suddenly knows it is not as simple as it seems. 

“Okay,” he says to Sirius. “Tell me what you hid inside this thing.” Seeing how Sirius is about to start quibbling, he adds quickly. “You know what I mean.”

“Aren’t you curious to try and figure it out on your own?” Sirius smiles.

“Sirius,” Harry’s look is gentle, loving. Sirius knows this look.

“Okay. It’s your birthday, after all.” 

After a small pause and impatient glance from his godson, Sirius continues.

“There are a few spells. For the outsider, if they don’t know what to do, it will always look like it does now. Blank, simple. For you, though… What you need to do is to say my animagus name.”

“Okay,” Harry says reluctantly. “And then what?”

“Kiss it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Kiss it. Touch it with your lips.”

“And?”

“You’ll see,” Sirius continues to smile. 

“Padfoot,” Harry says. When he kisses the medallion, it gets bigger, almost the size of his palm. “Woah.”

On the side he is looking at, there is a sign: “Happy 25th birthday. July 31, 2005.”

“Turn it around,” Sirius says.

Harry does, and… freezes. He stares at the big black wolf-like dog against the golden background of the medallion. The animal is wagging its tail and has a gorgeous emerald collar on its neck. 

"It's very advanced magic," Harry says in awe. "I've never seen anything like this. The sign, the shrinking spell—yes. But the dog... looking so detailed? Moving?"

"You did," Sirius says. "The Marauders' map was easier to work with, it was paper, after all, but it has the same base." 

"You're kidding me." 

"No," amusement takes over Sirius. He is grinning. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Sirius, that's _amazing._ I absolutely love it. Does it go back? I mean, back to its original form?"

"Yes. But I want you to look closer before I say how to do that.” 

Harry frowns. Looks at the dog again. 

"What am I… " he doesn't finish the “supposed to see” part because the realisation strikes him. "Wait." 

The collar, Harry understands. Sirius—Padfoot—never wears the collar. Ever. Unless Harry asks him to. 

"You remember what we talked about last November, right?" Sirius says. 

Harry remembers. He remembers the whispers, how Britain was considering to make same sex partnership legal. Still not an actual wedding, not like Tonks and Remus, but a civil _union_. If anything happens to either of them, the other would be the first to know. The other would have the first right for a visit. Harry remembers how both the Minister of Magic and the muggles’ prime minister approved it and how anxiously excited it made him. 

"I was the one who brought it up, so… yeah. I remember. Very good, actually." 

"So you understand what I'm asking? What I'm offering?" 

"I... " Harry glances at Sirius. Back to the collared dog. Then at Sirius again. "You never wear the collar unless I ask you to." 

Sirius nods. "Yes."

"And you're asking about same sex marriages."

"Yes," Sirius nods again. 

"But… We still can't do it, can we? They said it'll take them a year or so, before people could actually register?" 

Sirius chuckles, so obviously relieved. "Still up for it, huh? No, we can't. We will be able, though. I checked with Kingsley, they are actually doing it. Maybe even by the time I'm forty six…" 

"Sirius, you know I want it if _you_ want it. You're my best friend and I love our life together. I’m sure there will be many more years and I would go all the way, with a private wedding and all, if we were allowed to."

Sirius doesn't reply and Harry leans in closer. His kisses are slow and demanding. They are kissing until Sirius starts losing himself to it and Harry breaks it with satisfaction. 

"Rude," Sirius says into his smiling mouth. 

"Rude is not telling me how to shrink this thing back," he weights the medallion up on his palm. 

"Fair," Sirius licks his lips, still tasting the sweet alcohol that Harry drank. "You need to say 'The ancient house of Black' and kiss it again." 

When Harry does and the medallion becomes small and blank again, Harry grins. "Grimmold is empty now… Huh," he chuckles. "Nice one." 

"I knew you'd appreciate the pun." 

"Now, help me with your gift." 

After fixing the chain's clasp around Harry's neck, Sirius kisses his shoulder. Harry turns back to him and kisses him again. He thrusts on Sirius' erection and lets himself get lost in the moment.

 **  
November, 2005**.

On Sirius' forty sixth birthday, Harry gives him a present in return. It is a pocket watch, with no such advanced magic like Harry's medallion has, just a simple spell that makes the watch work for a whole eternity without stopping. With the same gorgeous emerald stones like on Padfoot's collar. 

"I thought about the ring, but I think that is something we would need to choose together. So this… Happy birthday. I hope we get to sign the papers soon." 

"We will, I promise." 

The love for Harry almost literally takes over Sirius' body when he embraces him tightly. As if even after all these years he keeps falling for Harry over and over again.

**  
December, 2005.**

On Sunday, December third, they get an owl with a thick envelope on its leg. The bird sits on the open window and waits for either of them to take it.

"It must be from Kingsley," Sirius is sipping his morning tea. Harry is closer to the window and Sirius lets him deal with this. "I talked to him recently." 

Harry unties the envelope from the bird's leg. He grabs the nearest plate and pours some water in it. The owl hoots gratefully and takes off after drinking. 

It takes a moment to read the letter. 

"So basically... " Harry says slowly, "It says that they are going to announce it on Monday. People will be able to get the papers after that. Kingsley says that if we want, we fill in the forms, send him an owl. Then... " Harry checks with the letter again, "then, and I quote, 'I will give you the papers with all the stamps and signatures himself'. He can send it back with an owl, but he'd love to congratulate us himself." 

"Well, what do you think?" Sirius asks.

Harry is suddenly very aware of his own heartbeat. He has been waiting for this for more than a year now. The idea of making their partnership official, more like a dream, was drifting at the back of his mind for _years_ , if he is being completely honest. Though he never thought he would be actually able to do this. The concept of marrying, well, even signing the civil partnership papers with _Sirius_ seemed surreal, despite all the talking. Surely, not in his lifetime. 

And yet, he has been visiting Sirius since he was fifteen. They have been living together for more than eight years. Six if you only count the time after school.

Still. 

"Let's do this," Harry says. Exhales nervously, loudly.

Sirius puts his tea aside. 

“Okay.”

His smile is warm and wide.

**October 12, 2020.**

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Sirius & Harry as my otp for more than ten years & I still love them with my whole heart. I do hope you enjoyed this story. Kudos and comments are HIGHLY appreciated. After all, it took me a few months to write & edit it & I would LOVE to read some feedback. Please do tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe. xx


End file.
